Totally Spies: Rescue The Girls
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Clover, Sam and Alex have all been captured by some of there former foes, It's up to Clover's cousin Norman, Jason Hightower and Theodore to rescue them and save the day!
1. The Plan

**Totally Spies: Rescue The Girls!**

 **Clover's cousin Norman, Jason Hightower from Zooney World, and Theodore from Soul Collector, must save Clover, Sam, and Alex from some of there past rivals, who have some how captured the spies in some hidden dungeon under the bottom of the ocean, Will they saved them in Time? you must read and find out?**

There was terrible news at the (WOOPH) Jerry's favorite and three of his best female spies have been captured by some of there past villians they have faced before, Jerry Lewis who was in his office talking to some of the goverment agents that worked at (WOOPH) for the past years, they were all wondering how to rescue the girls from the criminals who have kidnaped them.

On the large computer system Mr. Lewis says to his top goverment leaders on there mission to rescue Sam, Clover and Alex.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know we have a crises in our hands, our top secret agents Samantha, Clover, Alexandra have been taking hostage by some of our former criminal master minds, and we have no other special agents to take on this mission because there on different assignments, so we'll have to bring new members on this mission...But Who?"

Meanwhile...Three preteen boys from diffrent schools were all going to their lockers to get some of their thing out, when Norman, Jason, Theodore had just open their lockers up, something pulled them deep inside and all three of the boys were falling right down to Jerry's office at the ( WOOPH) as the boys felled on there butts had all seen one another and were really confused? Norman the first one to speak said while he was rubbing his hair.

"Hey! where am I? this isn't the Principals office!"

Theodore said while looking around.

"This place looks better then my math class that's for sure."

Jason told him.

"You think that's bad, you should see my Grandma's house."

Norman as he was now walking over to Jason's direction said with a friendly tone to him.

"Hi! My name is Norman, what's your name dude?"

Jason said while he was shaking Norman's hand.

"Jason...Jason Hightower, my father is a millionaire and I once took over the world."

While Theodore went over to there direction and said while touching their backs.

"And my name's Theodore! and I'm a cool Guy!"

Jason then speaks and tells the other two.

"Glad to meet you guys, but I still want to know what are we doing here?"

Suddenly, Jerry who was sitting in his chair all along when the boys had arrived to his office, had turned his leather black chair around and said to them while standing up, with a tiny smile on his face.

"Good morning gentlemen, I am Jerry Lewis and this is the World Organization Human Of Protection also know as (WHOOPH) I am the founder of this Organization and you were all sent here by me because I chosed you three to help rescue our company's top three female spies."

After Jerry said those words, Jason, Norman, and Theodore still coulden't believe what he told them just now, Jason said.

"Old man, what are you talking about?"

Theodore just rolled his eyes.

Norman went.

"Huh?"

Meanwhile...Right under a small tunnel under the deep blue ocean was a hidden passage where Clover, Sam, and Alex were being held captured by some of there former rivals, they were...Granny! her old partner Papa! The Ringmaster aka Octopus Boy! Tim Scam! Tuesday Tate! The Ice Cream Man! Coffee Guy! FanGirl! Senor Starchy! and The Inventor! the ten former bad guys had been planning this for many months...Tim Scam who was the leader says to his comrades.

"Looks like we've have finally captured our three cute home wreckers, this time our plan Worked!"

Tuesday Tate said.

"Yes, those annoying girls our finally in our Hands!"

FanGirl said.

"My collection of them is complete."

As they were all trapped tied up together in chairs and gaged so none of them could cry for Help.

The Inventor then tells the other bad guys.

"Now let's see if Mr. Lewis can send us some of there top recruits to come and save the chicks."

Back inside of Jerry's office room, he told the boys about (WHOOP) what the girls do, and Norman was very surprised to learned what his cousin  
Clover truly does for a living! he then yells after hearing the truth about her.

"GET OUT OF HERE! YOU MEAN SHE'S REALLY A SECRET AGENT SPY!"

He then said with excitment.

"Oh, just wait until Aunt Stella hears about This!"

Suddenly, Jerry interrupted him and said.

"Now hold on, we don't want nobody else to know our true nature of what we do...please master Norman for the life of your cousin's and  
you're's please, keep this...A Hush, Hush!"

Norman now with his arms crossed and was really desperate to tell his Aunt Stella about what her daughter really does for a living, told Jerry.

"Okay, I won't rat on Clover and I'll keep this a secret...But she owns me for this."

Jerry now tells the kids just right before pressing the red button under his desk.

"Now I'm counting on you small boys to do this mission and bring back the girls safe and sound."

Then he pushed the red button that make you down from under the floor and takes you to the training room, Jerry on the speakers says to the boys in the training room.

"Listen we don't have a lot of time for some training methods we better just give you some of our top weapons and some special gear that you'll be wearing on the trip."

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. The Mission

As the boys had got on there (WHOOP) spy outfits on, Norman had on a red gear suit just like Clover's one, Jason had on a green gear suit just like Sam's one, and Theodore had on a yellow gear suit just like Alex's one, after the boys got finish changing Jerry told them the plan on how to enter the place without getting caught by the crooks, he said to the boys.

"All right young gentleman they will be a secret tunnel under the ocean take these special water see through goggles with you, as you go through and swim towards the tiny rocks under the water, you'll get far the hidden doortrap which is hiding way under right near the bottom side of the bridge location and here take this map do not worry it's waterproof so you can read it good, and some niffty gadgets with you to, and Good Luck!"

Theodore said to Jerry.

"But Jerry sir, how are we going to get to Beverly Hills Beach? do you have a special invisible limo or somthing like that?"

Norman then spoked up and said.

"Yeah, and we can't drive yet so...how the heck are we going to save Clover and her friends?"

Jason said to Jerry.

"Can we take a boat so we'll get there faster, since we'll be swimming anyway."

Jerry then told the boys.

"I already figured that out Jason, you'll wil be droped out by our (WHOOP) helicopter

All three of the boys shouted out.

"WHAT?!"

Jerry also told them about the special oxygen tanks and the jet packs so they will fly down super fast, as the boys had already left (WHOOP) headquarters about to jump out of the chopper Norman was really frighted about jumping out of the chopper he was getting all shaking up and trimb, Theodore was trying to talk to Norman about his fear.

"Come on Man! you got to jump Jerry told us these were automatic high tech jet packs we'll be safe and land in the ocean in at least three mintutes."

as Norman was being stubborn on jumping out of the helicopter, Jason then gets an ideal, as he now walks over towards where Norman was sitting at and at first was trying to talk out of his cowardness.

Jason says to Norman while puttng his hand on his shoulder.

"Look Norman don't worry I'll help you by grabbing on to your arm and I want let go if you would do this already."

Norman was then slowly getting up from his seat, but suddenly...Jason quickly ran him out by pushing him by grabbing his arm and throwing him out of the chopper, but as soon Norman was thrown out by Jason, his jet pack had already and real quickly landed him into the ocean, when he was in the water Norman yells up to Jason who was still in the helicopter.

"Hey Jason!, If you trick me like that again! I will pound you so hard that your own mother won't ever recognized You!"

Back in the helicopter Jason yells at him right back.

"Relax! Your still alive aren't you! and that pack really works! so take a Chill Pill Norman!"

Theodore then says to Jason.

"Dude, we better hurry up and jump To!"

Soon, the other two quickly jumped out and landed safely in the ocean,

Norman then quickly pops out of the water and dunks both Jason and Theodore under the water for his revenge, and soon all three started to splash each other and begin to laugh, but all of a sudden...Norman's special walkie talkie begins to ring as Norman then answers it, Jerry who was on the line says to the boys.

"Look lads, I really don't want to ruin your fun time...But you really need to rescue the ladies, Please!"

As Jerry was done talking on the walkie talkie, Theodore says right before diving underneath.

"Well, you heard the man, we'll have swim down to the core and find that trapped door."

As Jason and Norman were diving underneath to follow Theodore, they knew there was mission was about to begin!

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. Papa!

As the boys begin to swim towards to find out where the trap door was? one of the goons had saw the boys swimming underneath the ocean and told the fellow villans about what he saw, he quickly ran to the main part of the bulding's tunnel and said to Tim Scam.

"Boss! You've got to see This!"

As Tim Scam was now looking out of the periscope and said.

"I guess we've got some company coming, that's ( W.O.O.P.H.) for you, there always hatching up a plan  
and this time It's snot nose Kids!"

The Goon then said.

"So how are we going to get rid of them?"

As Tim Scam thinks of a plan, Jason had saw another one of the goons underneath wearing a scuba diving outfit and carrying a shot gun, he was guarding the trapped door right near the rifs, as the boys went to swim in another direction, Norman said to the other two.

"Oh Man, how are we going to get pass that buffoon did Jerry gave us some extra gear or something that will make us swim a little faster?"

Jason said.

"There should be a secret button on these scuba suits see if It's on the shoulder pad Theodore!"

Suddenly, Theodore pushes the right red button near his neck and he was now swimming with super speed! he then swam pass the hired goon and Norman and Jason both shouted before pressing their red button.

Norman- "ALL RIGHT!"

Jason- "LETS SWIM THIS!"

As they both pressed the red button near their necks, while both the boys were now swimming with extra speed, Jason then punched the goon in his stomach, as Granny was watching this on the wide screen she said while rubbing her chin.

"Those boys will ruin everything...Papa! get the High Tech 3000 shooter ready, It's time to get rid of these Punk Kids!

Meanwhile, Norman, Jason and Theodore had all arrive to the island looking for the hidden trap doorway not knowing that it was underneath them. Norman who was trying to locate where to find the door had on special WHOOPH goggles that can see through many hidden things, but he couldn't find the to the tunnel.

He said to the guys.

"Okay, Jerry told us that we would locate the trapped door and he told us that it was right under the bottom of this crummy island, But I can't not find it anywhere! we couldn't even find it under the stupid ocean...This Sucks."

Jason told him.

"He said it was right underneath the bottom of us but..." Meanwhile the ground of which they were standing at opened  
up and the boys were now falling right down towards the part of the secret lair, Theodore Yells Out.

"I Think We Found The Doors Guys!"

After all three fell down on the cold hard ground, an old man who was holding the High Tech 3000 shooting gun says while walking closer towards there direction.

"Hello Whipple Snappers! And Welcome To Your DOOMED!"

Jason thought.

"Who is this weird old man?"

While Norman says to him.

"Hey POPS! That big gun you have doesn't scare us one bit old man."

Theodore.

"Yeah!"

The old man who was really Papa! then shoots the High Tech 3000 and as it was aiming towards the boys, they all pressed a forced field button to protect there bodies from getting shot.

Jason said.

"Got You!...Now where have you done with the girls geezer?"

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. Secret Lair, Ice Cream Man!

All of a sudden, Papa who now got out a special boomerang to destroy the boy's force field when it busted the shields it also struck Norman in his head, Jason and Theodore walked over to check on him to make sure he was all right? as the evil Papa begins to giggle, Theodore said to poor Norman who was lying on the ground.

"Norman?! Are you okay dude?"

Jason who really got mad! soon jumped up and kicked Papa in the chest and he went down, Norman started to wake up and stand on his feet he said while  
rubbing his head to feel a lump.

"That dumb Boomerang!"

Theodore said while helping him back up.

"Are you all right man, that boomerang hits Hard!"

Jason quickly rushed over to also check up on him, said.

"Norman! Do you fell okay because you took that hit like a Pro!"

He told the other two.

"Guys...I'm Fine! I feel like kicking some more Butt!...Now let's go and ask this geezer where the girls are at!"

Papa who was now standing up told the boys.

"We've got them all tied up in our secret lair, and there's nothing you can do about it Brats!"

Suddenly, Theodore shot his net gun from out of his pocket to capture Papa with. Norman started to laugh as he was trapped in the net  
Jason then kicked Papa in his stomach! as all three quickly rushed to find this secret lair, Tim Scam who was watching them on the video screen  
got so upset of what happened to Papa, he hollers to the rest of the group.

"I can't believe This! How are these little punks so darn good? They may have got lucky the first time, But this time will be Different!"

Suddenly, The Ice Cream Man goes over and tells Tim.

"Don't worry about it, Let me take care of them I'll give a taste they'll never forget!"

Tim told him.

"This better work!"

Meanwhile...The boys who were all going deeper and deeper inside of the tunnel it was soon getting darker but Norman got out the night vision goggles  
and turned on the green light to see better, Suddenly on Jason's walkie talkie, Jerry on the other line then says to the boys.

"Are you boys all right? did you find the secret lair yet It's suppose to be in the darkest part of the deep tunnel your standing in."

Jason then says to him on his walkie talkie.

"No, We can't find nothing in this tunnel but hey, maybe we'll find another trap door to get us to the lair?"

All of a sudden, Someone threw a giant ice cream cone towards Norman's feet, he said while turning around to see it.

"Hey! I found a cone near my foot, Man if only I could get some ice cream right now."

Jerry quickly shots out from the walkie talkie.

"MOVE! GET AWAY FROM THAT CONE!"

Theodore then grabs Norman's body to get him far away and suddenly the cone EXPLODES! Jason still talking to Jerry on the walkie talkie, said.

"What was that about Jerry?!"

He told him before losing reception.

"It's The Ice Cream Man He..."

As the reception was now lost, Jason then said before telling the other boys.

"I lost Jerry! But he told me it was The Ice Cream Man!"

Norman said.

"Well, Let's take him apart nobody tries to kill me with a ice cream cone and Lives!"

Theodore said before all left the dark corner.

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

 **To Be Continued.**


	5. The Canoe

As our young heroes were now trying to find The Ice Cream Man, Jason soon saw a couple of more of the deadly cones coming to there direction. He then jumps on the other two to protect them before all the other cones exploded. Theodore while getting back up said while brushing himself off.

"Woo, Thanks pal, We almost got cooked."

Norman who was trying to locate The Ice Cream Man's whereabouts? got out a lazer pointer 3000. It had the ability to find a person on the other side of the wall  
and from the other side there was The Ice Cream Man who was hiding from the boys and waiting for his big moment to pop out, and fire his brand new machine gun that was sort of shape like a big ice cream cone.

Suddenly, Another cone this time Exploded into one of the parts of the tunnel and as the boys saw some smoke blow away, The Ice Cream Man now slowly  
comes out from the other side of where he was hiding from and he says to the kids while holding on to his ice cream cone like Machine Gun!

"Hello You Little Delinquents! You may have taking down the old guy, But you won't escape from my clutches! Ready To Get Creamed!"

The Ice Cream Man was now shooting his gun with deadly ice cream Fire Power! it then aims and blows a water pipe with all of the water now leaking  
down towards everyone's feet, Jason thought he did that on purpose so they would drown and Die! Norman was quickly searching his pocket gear for  
anything that could save them from drowning? Suddenly...On Theodore's special walkie talkie Jerry calling from the other line tells him.

"Oh!...Think Goodness I reached you boys again, I seen that The Ice Cream Man has just blew the pipe."

Theodore holding to his talkie said to Jerry.

"Hey! How do we swim out of here man?!"

He then tells them about the secret device on there belts if they pushed the tip of their belt buckles that a special air bubble will pop out of their suits  
and keep them from drowning as all three pushed the tip and all had bubble like suits to protect themselves from the deep part of the water, The Ice Cream Man  
then slipped on the edge from the backside of the tunnel wall and fell right out! Suddenly, Norman and Jason both kicked and punched the weak part of the wall  
and fell right out of the flooded part of the tunnel and grabbed Theodore and saw a tiny canoe boat and decided to jump on it.

As now Jason, Norman and Theodore swam away to the outside of the tunnel and then landed on a canoe which was there getaway to find where the girls  
were at, But not yet knowing to them someone was following there canoe from right behind, who was none other than Tuesday Tate And FanGirl! who both  
paddling super fast to catch up with the boys, Theodore who then turns his head around and seen them coming said to the other two.

"Dudes! Check out the chicks that our following us...You think there in on this too?"

Norman told him.

"Somehow my guess would be yes."

Jason said while paddling super hard.

"Let's Hurry And Try To Loose The Dames!"

As The three were now paddling very fast like, Tuesday Tate had a motor from behin the canoe! and told FanGirl to pull the tip.

"That's Right, Give it more Speed! So we can get those Twerps!"

FanGirl said.

"Those kids have such nice heads...After we'll kill them can I take there pretty little heads and add them to my collection?"

Tuesday Tate told her.

"I don't care Let's just Get Them!"

 **To Be Continued.**


	6. The Ringmaster And The Inventor!

As The boys were still paddling like crazy, Norman who then turns his head around and said to the other two while they were still paddling.

"Hey you Guys! Those chicks have a motor on their Canoe!...Oh Man, There Catching Up With Us!"

Jason while still paddling the canoe, says to Norman.

"Call Jerry! I'm sure he'll have some kind of secret hidden motor under the boat or something like that?"

But all of a sudden...Norman's walkie talkie on his right side begins to ring and as he picks it up, FanGirl and of course Tuesday Tate were getting very  
close towards them, Theodore who continued to paddle with some speed behind him now hits something really hard? and it broke The paddle.

Theodore who then notice the paddle which was now broken in half, Said while in disbelieve.

"Uh-Oh!...I broke the paddle, I'm such a dim witted Idiot!"

Jason told him.

"Don't worry, I can paddle real fast. just keep a lookout on those wicked Babes!"

Meanwhile...Norman then answers the walkie talkie and says to Jerry who was on the other line.

"Hello!...Jerry!...We have a giant problem, We've got these two crazy women chasing us with a motor Canoe! and one broken wooding Paddle!"

He told Norman while Tuesday and FanGirl were now really catching up with them.

"Yes I know who your talking about, those women who are behind you lads are two of the craziest ladies that (WOOHP) has ever faced, But don't worry  
I've place a hidden button that will make the boat go 1000 Miles Per Hour! press it Now master Norman!"

As he pressed the hidden button the canoe was now going pretty faster than the average bullet. As the canoe finally stopped on some concrete cold ground, poor Theodore started to get woozy and begins to barf a little on the ground. Jason goes towards him and says with a concern look on his face.

"Hey, Are you okay Theodore?"

After seeing his own barf, Theodore said.

"You know I don't remember eating that this morning?...Cool."

Suddenly, Norman spots a staircase leading up to a door that read "I've Been Waiting For You Boys!" He then says to the other two.

"Check it out, I bet that's where they have the girls hostage? We must go through that Door!"

Jason told him.

"I know this must be a trick by Tim Scam and his goons. But I guess we have no choice but to go up there huh, dudes."

Theodore shouted out.

"Let's Go Up And Kick Some More Butt!"

But meanwhile...Both Tuesday Tate and FanGirl who were still sitting in the canoe boat, as Tuesday quickly called Tim Scam to tell him the plan had backfired.

Tuesday Tate who was holding her cellphone says to Tim from the other line.

"Those little brats got Away!"

Tim from the other line on the phone told them.

"That's all right, I've got another plan up my sleeve. This time they won't get pass my secret door in the tunnel."

He then hangs up his cellphone.

Suddenly, FanGirl said to Tuesday Tate.

"So, Does this mean I won't have there heads for my collection?"

Tuesday then pushed FanGirl in the water, Meanwhile...Norman, Jason and Theodore had all went upstairs to open the door and as Norman quickly turn the knob and  
all three went inside. a red light comes on and The Ringmaster aka Octopus Boy. says on the speakers.

"Ladies And Gentlemen. Welcome To The Greatest Show On Earth! You'll soon see three snot nose Brats! all get what's coming to Them!"

All of a sudden, The Inventor comes out from a dark shadow, He says right before sending out his mighty Spy Fly robot out.

"Hello Boys...TIME TO DIE!"

All three looked at the huge Spy Fly robot and all three said at the same time.

"Oh No!"

 **To Be Continued.**


	7. Coffee Guy!

As The Spy Robot was getting closer and closer to them, Norman's walkie talkie, suddenly gave a special ring and as he answered it very quickly.  
Jason and Theodore, Started to duck for cover and Jerry who was talking to Norman, said with concern.

"Master Norman, Did you made it out of the canoe, And did you find the secret tunnel door?"

He quickly replied.

"Yes! But there's another big problem, There's these two freaks who are in the room, One with four arms and the other looks like my Science Teacher!"

Suddenly, Theodore while getting up, replied.

"He sort of reminds me of Doc Brown from Back To The Future."

Back on the walkie talkie, Norman then said to Jerry.

"And the crazy science guy has a giant Robot coming down on us!"

Jerry from the other line, quickly told him.

"Yes, That is The Ringmaster aka Octopus Boy and The Inventor. who's well known for creating metal robot objects, I put a special stink bomb  
in the bottom pocket near your belts, Tell the other lads to both reach and pull the small black balls from underneath there belts, And Hurry!"

Suddenly, Norman shouted out to Jason and Theodore.

"DUDES! Get The Small Black Balls Right Near Your Pocket Belts, DO IT NOW!"

As Theodore and Jason quickly found the tiny stink bomb shape balls, Suddenly...They begin to grew in enormous Size! And by themselves  
quickly went off making The Ringmaster and The Inventor pass out on the ground, And It made The Spy Robot burst into flames. While  
The boys had all covered their mouths to avoid the awful stink smoke, Jason then see's another doorway to another room and he points to it  
with his finger, While Norman and Theodore had also saw The doorway path Too!

While The boys ran to go through it, Tim Scum who was watching them on the big screen computer, He yells out while smashing the Table!

"You got to be kidding Me! Those stupid kids are really ticking me Off!"

Meanwhile, Clover was trying to get a lazer like pen pointer from her thigh suit pocket, Even though she couldn't reach it from the ropes.  
And Sam was trying to use her foot to move it out from Clover's pocket.

Suddenly, The boys had now closed the doors so The Ringmaster and The Inventor couldn't get in if they woked up, Jason who was out of breath said.

"Boy, That sure was some big Stink Bomb that Jerry gave us, I wonder if he would let me borrow them sometime?'

Theodore told him.

"But Why?"

Jason replied.

"So I can set them off in the school's Bathroom! That Would Be Awesome!"

Theodore replied.

"I would pay to see That!"

Suddenly, Norman told the other two.

"Guys! Focus!...Now where are we?"

Jason told him.

"It looks like were in a Coffee like warehouse."

Theodore said.

"I hate Coffee."

All of a sudden, Coffee Guy jumps out from one of the big cup like statues and landed his feet on the floor, And he says to the boys.

"Well, You must be the punks who are going to save the day right, WRONG! I'm about to unleash my almight cappuccino from my jetpack on your Butts!"

As he shout out some hot boiling cappuccino towards them, Norman, Jason and Theodore quickly jumped to diffent directions. And as The boiling Cappuccino  
started to melt the floors with it, Norman had found a strange water gun near his belt buckle and he decides to shoot It! And it turned the hot boiling cappuccino  
into liquid Ice! and he shoots Coffee Guy with it and he becomes Frozen Solid! Jason gave a cheer and said.

"COOL! That takes care of Mr. Coffee Man!"

Norman said.

"Awesome water pistol! I just hope we'll find the girls and get out of here soon."

But in the dark and creepy shadow, Senor Starchy then walked from near one of the Coffee statues and says to the kids.

"Hello Boys! Looks like you got some brown stains on you're spy suits, Let me clean that up for you."

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
